EN EL MAR
by Andreaeb182
Summary: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿Yo? Dios, que pasó aquí. No me estarás jugando una broma y me haces escuchar lo que quiero oír. No juegues así conmigo que mi corazón no soportaría otra decepción. ET disfrutenlo y dejenme rr please...


_**Esto no tiene ni un sentido. Y es la mayor porquería que he podido escribir. Lo siento si soy sincera, pero es así. Y aunque no lo crean. Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Porque fue algo tan espontaneo que no creo que vuelva a pasar en mucho tiempo. Tal vez porque fue un sueño que tuve y me levante de mi cama y comencé a escribirlo. Tenía que pasarlo a papel. Era mi deber cívico conmigo misma y con ustedes. Y aquí esta…. Un ExT… sippp Wualaaaaa!!! La parte sería es la de Tomoyo. No se, pensé en que ella sería la parte racional de la historia. La parte sensata y triste. Mientras que eriol, poco a poco se va tornando más infatil… jejeje…**_

_**Bueno, en fin… disfrútenlo y me cuentan que les pareció… nos vemos**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana.**_

* * *

**EN EL MAR**

-Fui una ingenua. ¿Cómo pude creer que alguna vez me verías a mi y no a alguien más?- dije a la nada, mientras observaba el atardecer tan hermoso que se mostraba ante mí, sentada en la arena de aquella olvidada playa.

No sabía bien porque me encontraba allá. Tenía a mis amigos en un hotel cercano, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de esta semana de vacaciones, pero en cambio yo, me encuentro aquí. Sentada contemplando el cielo en la soledad. Viendo como lentamente muere el sol, y rogando a Dios, que se lleve cada uno de mis sueños rotos.

Creo que he aprendido a no creer en ilusiones. A no confiar en el amor, ya que esta es una hermosa utopía. Y como tal, es inalcanzable para mí. Tan solo es un sueño que jamás podre alcanzar. Entonces¿porque estoy aquí¿Por qué lloro por ti?

¿Por qué lograste traspasar esa barrera? Yo no quería. No debía.

No debía enamorarme de ti, porque ahora como hago para recoger los pedazos destrozados de lo que una vez fue mi vida. ¿Cómo hago para recuperar aquella ingenuidad perdida por un desengaño¿Cómo hago para creer nuevamente en el amor?

Ya no puedo creer nuevamente en el amor, porque simple y llanamente, tú eres el amor para mí. Eres aquella utopía que se que jamás podre alcanzar, y la que más anhelo.

-¿Qué irónico no?- me dije a mi misma con amargura. –Yo estoy aquí, alejada de todo y de todos, y aun así no puedo despegar mi mente de ti. No puedo olvidar aquella olvidada promesa que me hice, a pesar de que eso me lastima.- dije con ganas de llorar, pero aun podía mantener un poco de control sobre mi misma. No quería dejarme caer, no ahora. No importaba si estaba sola o no, no me quiero derrumbar. No me puedo derrumbar.

Sigo observando el mar, y como este produce olas que suavemente chocan contra la arena, arrastrándola consigo en su retorno. Quisiera poder irme con ellas, quisiera poder perderme en la profundidad del mar y poder esconderme de mi dolor. Pero no puedo. Aún hay muchas cosas por las que seguir adelante, aunque el amor no sea una de ellas.

-¿Sera que yo no puedo amar¿O es que no pueden amarme a mi?- le pregunté a la nada, claramente sin esperar respuesta alguna. Quiero olvidarte. Juro que en verdad quiero hacerlo, pero no se como hacerlo. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de impedir la salida de mis lágrimas, pero estas son más testarudas que yo, y logran escapar de la cárcel que son mis parpados.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté en un susurró. -¿Por qué?- volví a cuestionar con voz más alta. -¿Por qué?- dije una vez más, pero esta vez lo grité. No podía evitarlo más, mis ojos estaban empañados por mis lágrimas y yo quería dejar de llorar, quería que se detuviera todo y solamente disfrutar el anochecer. ¿Es que acaso ni eso me merecía?

Mi mente, tan burlona como siempre, enseguida evoco tu imagen. Que doloroso para mi tener que pensar en ti con tanto ímpetu. Que triste solamente tenerte entre recuerdos compartidos y sueños lastimeros.

Pueda ser que nunca seas mío, pero entonces porque me torturas con esa mirada cómplice y esa sonrisa arrebatadora. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de mi dolor? O eres tan insensible como para jugar con mi pobre corazón, el cual te regalo la única chispa de luz que poseía.

Supongo que es por alguien más. Debe existir alguien más en tu corazón, lo que impide que yo pueda llegar a ti. Pero francamente mírame, soy simple y común. No tengo nada que sobresalga en mí. No soy especial.

En cambio tú, eres completamente lo opuesto. Y yo no puedo evitar sentirme desdichada al saber que nunca podré llegar hasta ti. Yo quise darte lo mejor de mí. Intente una y otra vez, ser mejor cada día, pero de nada valía. Tu mirada estaba perdida en alguien más.

-Supongo que ella es maravillosa, sino ¿Cómo podría haberte robado el alma de esa manera?- dije con voz cargada de dolor. En ese momento me importo poco si estaba en traje de baño o con un pesado jean y una blusa. Me paré con rabia de donde me encontraba sentada y me metí al mar. Quería enjuagar mis penas con agua salada. Dejar que el mar se llevara mis sentimientos por ti. Ahogar este amor de una vez, y si podía, purificarme a mi misma. Escucho un ruido, pero no distingo bien que es, por lo que lo dejo pasar. Luego veré de qué se trata.

Caminé hasta que el agua me llegó a la boca, en ese instante decidí hundirme en el agua hasta que mis pulmones no soportaran más, para luego salir y tomar aire. Debía dejar mis pesares en el fondo y salir nuevamente libre de ellos.

Respirando hondo, y cerrando por completo mis ojos, me dispuse a terminar con aquel amor que te tuve desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Espero olvidarte, Eriol.- susurré con dolor, antes de zambullirme en el mar.

* * *

La vi alejarse de todos con paso tranquilo y aunque pensé dejarlo pasar, mi curiosidad pudo conmigo. Me insulté por ser tan dependiente de ella, que necesito verla todo el tiempo que pueda. La vi caminar con paso ligero y con esa elegancia que es tan propia de ella, mientras el vestido liviano que llevaba puesto ondeaba al compás de sus pasos. 

Después de caminar por largo rato, la vio sentarse a la orilla del mar, observando el atardecer. Era una imagen hermosa. Todo en ella era hermoso, pero ¿Cómo hacia para que ella se diese cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella? Se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano y suspiro apesumbrado mientras tomaba asiento bastante alejado de la chica.

Ese viaje había sido una bendición para él. El tener a Tomoyo completamente sola para él y alejada de la jauría que constituía sus pretendientes. Más de una vez había tenido que amenazar a los chicos para que se alejaran de ella y la dejaran en paz. Pero parecía que nada surtía efecto, cada vez aparecían más y más.

-Fui una ingenua. ¿Cómo pude creer que alguna vez me verías a mi y no a alguien más?- te escuché decir. ¿De quien hablas Tomoyo¿Quien esta en tu pensamiento en este momento?

¿Había alguien más en tu corazón? Alguien había podido atravesar todas esas barreras invisibles, pero tan firmes que me impedían llegar a tu corazón. Dios, por favor dime que no es cierto.

-¿Qué irónico no?- escuché que dijo con amargura en su tono de voz. ¿Irónico? Claro que es irónico. Yo aquí matándome por intentar ganarme una oportunidad contigo, mientras alguien tiene tu corazón y no es capaz de ver lo maravillosa que eres. Eso si que es irónico.

–Yo estoy aquí, alejada de todo y de todos, y aun así no puedo despegar mi mente de ti. No puedo olvidar aquella olvidada promesa que me hice, a pesar de que eso me lastima.- continuó diciendo, mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco. ¿Ibas a llorar, amor? Como es posible. Tanto te duele el alma, corazón. ¿Tan lastimada estas?

¿Quién es capaz de hacerte tanto daño? Es que no ven lo pura que eres. Tú no mereces eso, tú no mereces desprecio ni dolor.

-¿Sera que yo no puedo amar¿O es que no pueden amarme a mi?- dices con la voz afectada por el llanto inminente. Veo como cubres tu rostro con tus manos, mientras sollozos escapan de tu boca. Cada lágrima que derramas es un puñal que se clava en mi corazón.

¿Quien es el maldito idiota que te hizo esto¿Y porque lloras así por él? Acaso el merece eso, el acaso merece tus lágrimas. Lo dudo mucho. Nadie merece tus lágrimas, ni siquiera yo las merezco. Y eso que te amo desde que te conozco.

. -¿Por qué?- preguntaste a la nada. Si amor, yo también me pregunto porque. ¿Por qué sufres tanto¿Por qué tu corazón esta tan herido? Y¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de intentar curar tus heridas?

Siempre has sido muy buena observadora. Lo más seguro es que sepas de mis sentimientos y no quieras lastimarme. Se que no me amas, pero por favor no me niegues la esperanza y la ilusión de creer que algún día podré conquistar tu corazón y tenerte a mi lado para siempre.

-¿Por qué?- escuché que gritaste. Quise llegar a ti. Pero no pude. Algo me impedía moverme. No se que era, pero sabía que mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar y aunque deseara acercarme a ti. Estar sentado a tu lado, consolándote, yo seguía sentando en el mismo lugar que antes, simplemente observándote desde lejos como hace tanto tiempo atrás.

-Supongo que ella es maravillosa, sino ¿Cómo podría haberte robado el alma de esa manera?- escuché que decías. ¿Eso era? El idiota del que estabas enamorada quería a alguien más y no a ti.

Es que hay gente ciega en este mundo. Como puede pasar de largo de ti. Si tu deslumbras con el brillo que hay en tu interior. Con esa pureza de corazón que te caracteriza. Mientras que yo, no me siento lo suficientemente bueno para estar junto a ti. Y créeme amor, lo intento. Intento ser mejor cada día, intento ser lo que creo que tú deseas que sea.

Intento ser merecedor de una sonrisa tuya.

Veo como te levantas y te acercas al mar, supongo que quieres mojarte los pies. Pero poco a poco te vas sumergiendo en el mar. Comienzo a preocuparme y corro a tu encuentro.

-Tomoyo- grito desesperado, pero parece que tú no me logras oír. Tu cuerpo esta casi sumergido por completo, mientras yo aún quiero llegar a ti. De un momento a otro, te veo sumergirte en el agua y no salir.

No Tomoyo. No me dejes. No intentes marcharte así nada más. No me abandones tú también. Eso no lo soportaría. Por favor, regresa a mi.

Estuve a punto de sumergirme en el agua, cuando una figura emergió de ella. Mis ojos se abrieron al notar el rostro de Tomoyo, quien exhalaba el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y volvía a respirar normalmente, para luego volver a sumergirse en el agua. ¿Qué tanto hacía¿Por qué se metió al mar de manera tan abrupta?

La vi salir una vez más, mientras recuperaba el respiro. Parece que no me ha notado, por lo que me acerqué a ella. Estaba dándome la espalda y podía escucharle murmurar algo. Seguí acercándome hasta estar detrás de ella y presté atención.

-Por más que intento, este dolor no se va. No desaparece. Quise que el mar se llevara mis penurias, pero parece que hasta el las rechaza.- susurró con dolor. Quise abrazarla, reconfortarla y hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa que la lastimara, pero su voz me detuvo una vez más.

-Y lo peor es que, creo que no quiero olvidarte.- dijo un poco más duro. ¿Tanto lo amas? Me pregunté con tristeza. –Eriol.- escuché que susurraste. Me detuve abruptamente, creyendo que me habías descubierto. Me quede tieso en mi lugar y con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Lo más seguro es que estuvieras enojada por interrumpirte en tus pensamientos. –Ya no se que hacer para olvidarte, Eriol- dijiste con tristeza.

¿Qué¿Cómo así¿Yo? Dios, que pasó aquí. No me estarás jugando una broma y me haces escuchar lo que quiero oír. No juegues así conmigo que mi corazón no soportaría otra decepción. Ya tuve suficiente con la vez que creí que me habían dado un Pony para navidad, cuando era pequeño, y terminó siendo el viejo perro de mi abuelo, el cual apestaba a mil demonios y que se murió tres días después de navidad. Eso no fue justo. Para nada justo. Y tengo otras decepciones, que no creo conveniente recordar.

-Supongo que solamente me queda amarte en secreto. Bueno Eriol, espero que me tengas suficiente confianza como para que me digas a quien amas con tal devoción para que tu corazón me cierre las puertas.- continuaste diciéndote a ti misma, y a mi al mismo tiempo.

Gracias, gracias. Gracias a dios, a budha, a kami sama, al avatar, a los renos de santa clause, al mismo santa, a los duendes, al grinch, a la vieja que escribió Harry Potter, a la vieja Tsunade de Naruto, que por cierto esta como algo anciana para mantener esa forma… en fin, a quien sea. Lo importante es que me ama. Me ama.

-me amas.- susurré. Vi como tu cuerpo se tensaba y te girabas lentamente. Tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Tu respiración era acelerada y tenias miedo. Miedo al sentirte descubierta. En ese momento sonreí. Te veías hermosa. Intentaste hablar, pero coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre tus labios. Que suaves se sienten.

-Shhh.- susurré, haciéndote callar. –No digas nada. Yo escuché todo.- te dije con suavidad, notando la mirada alarmada que me dabas. Mi sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada y vi como tus ojos se volvían a nublar. Sentías miedo. Miedo de lo que yo te podía decir. –Y quiero que ahora me dejes explicar a mi.- susurré mientras me acercaba a tu rostro. Vi como cerraste los ojos y te dejaste llevar. Yo hice lo mismo, y al poco tiempo sentí la suavidad y la calidez de tus labios.

Dios, mátame ahora que soy feliz. Jejeje, bueno, mejor no ahora.

El beso es lento y suave. Trato de decirte tantas cosas con esa caricia, y de mostrarte los designios de mi corazón, que ya no se que hacer. Tan solo me dejo llevar y lo disfruto. Y como no hacerlo, si tus labios saben a gloria. Tantos años deseando probarlos y ahora que lo hago, me he vuelto adicto a ellos.

El maldito aire que hay en mis pulmones se ha acabado, por lo que me tengo que separar de ti. Y aunque no quiero, tengo que hacerlo. Me pregunto, si puedo decidir como morir, ya que si es así, quisiera hacerlo en tus labios. Morir besándote, y dejándote así mi alma.

Me he vuelto un cursi. Mira en lo que me has convertido. En un pobre idiota. Pero, un pobre idiota enamorado. Que no es lo mismo, ni es igual.

Observó tu rostro relajado y como tus mejillas se tiñen nuevamente de un suave rubor. Poco a poco abres los ojos y yo me pierdo en tu mirada. En ese par de amatistas que hace tiempo amo.

Acerco mi frente a la tuya y las uno, mientras mis brazos se aferran a tu cintura, levantándote poco a poco. Acercándote a mí, y sacándote un poco del agua que casi te cubre por completo.

-Tomoyo.- te llamó con suavidad. –tanto tiempo perdido. Tantos años sufriendo en silencio creyendo que no había oportunidad. Callando a mi corazón, que llamaba a gritos el tuyo.- comencé a decir en susurros.

-Sin saber que el tuyo le devolvía la llamada. Sin saber que había logrado cruzar la barrera de tu corazón y entrar a él, como tu habías echo con las mías.- continué diciéndote, ante tu mirada atenta y sorprendida.

-Porque te amo desde hace tanto tiempo, que ya me cuesta recordarlo.- terminé de decir con una sonrisa, mientras que en tu rostro aparecía una igual y tus ojos volvían a derramar lágrimas.

-Eriol.- susurraste con emoción. Y en ese momento me sentí vanidoso y egocéntrico. Me sentí más fuerte que cualquiera y capaz de cualquier cosa. Vente Vin Diesel que yo te doy tres vueltas con un solo puñetazo. No mejor, que se venga el fanfarrón del personaje ese de Harry Potter, el mago malvado… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? … Ahh si, Voldemort. Vente voldemort y verás lo que es un mago de verdad.

Bueno, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Y como no estarlo? Si te tenía entre mis brazos. Eras mía. Completamente mía. Como yo soy enteramente tuyo.

Llevaste tus manos a mi rostro y me besaste una vez más. Supongo que esto es el final de nuestro dolor, y el comienzo de algo mejor. El principio de nuestra historia. Aquella historia pospuesta por tanto tiempo, por nosotros mismos. Y que mejor que tener al mar como testigo de nuestro amor.

Ahora ya sueno como narrador cursi, pero aja. El amor atonta.

* * *


End file.
